


Live Wire

by not_sfw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemon Touching, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_sfw/pseuds/not_sfw
Summary: For as long as Kenma can remember, Kuro has touched him. From the first day they had met, Kuro had never hesitated to lay a gentle hand on his shoulder or an arm around his waist. And Kenma doesn't think he could pinpoint when the treatment started to include Rika too.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Live Wire

For as long as Kenma can remember, Kuro has touched him. From the first day they had met, Kuro had never hesitated to lay a gentle hand on his shoulder or an arm around his waist. And Kenma doesn't think he could pinpoint when the treatment started to include Rika too. 

Kenma knew it was technically taboo. An intimate familiarity. But it didn't change the fact that every time Kuro's long fingers scratched down Rika's back, a shiver would go down Kenma's. It was rare for Kuro's affectionate touches to be in the company of others, but it didn't stop the older man from occasionally swiping a palm down the daemon's calico back or scratching at her chin. Their team had gotten used to it, barring the first few months of first years before they were subject to such behavior. 

And that wasn't the problem, exactly. Kenma didn't like excessive attention, but it seemed like an even trade-off for feeling phantom hands on his skin. No, the problem was that Kenma had never touched Takane the same way. 

It wasn't like he had been told not to do it. Kenma knew Kuro, and knew that he wouldn't push him one way or the other. But the realization that maybe Kuro had never felt like his heart was being gently touched was almost too unfair a thought. 

"Nice serve!"

The sound of rubber soles bounced off the gym walls as practice was under way. Kenma lazily watched as Lev practiced his serves. The first year looked dejected to not be spiking, but in order to be ace they all knew he had to round himself out. 

Rika lay under the bench, fur pressed against the backs of Kenma's ankles as her human took a pull from his water bottle. Next to her lazed Takane, her giant black form dwarfing the calico cat. Her long, spotted tail tip slowly flickered against the gym floor as though the daemon was bored. Kenma huffed a breath from his nose before setting aside his water bottle and standing up to return to practice. Almost immediately the two daemons roused to follow him. 

"Kenma, you look like you have a shadow!" Lev exclaimed before being lightly whacked in the back of the head by Yamamoto. The tall boy whined, though the team knew it was just for show, as even Lev's daemon hadn't reacted. Yoko almost looked like she had rolled her eyes at the situation, the grey lion looking about as done with Lev as the rest of the team while sitting next to Yamamoto's tiger, Etsu. 

A body stepped behind Kenma and a long arm slung over his shoulder. Kenma narrowly refrained from sighing as Kuro practically draped himself over the setter. "Kenma's shadow moves of her own accord. I swear, sometimes it's like she doesn't even remember I exist." He bemoans dramatically. At this, Kenma shakes him off, scowling. But Rika, as always, betrayed him by rubbing her multicolored flank against Kuro's calves. 

"At least someone likes me!" Kuro exclaims, leaning down and picking Rika up. As always, the electric shock travels through Kenma and Rika starts to purr. "You can't hide your true soul's feelings from me, Kenma." Kuro says, looking smug, and Kenma is struck by a desire to kick Kuro right in the shin. 

"She only likes you because you treat her like that." He says irritably, but everybody knows his heart isn't in it. 

"Ah, say what you want, we all know you love me." Kuro prods before setting Rika down, with a brief rub of Takane's head before he's yelling clean-up instructions for the team. Kenma spares a quick betrayed look at Rika before picking up the calico cat himself. 

"Don't look at me like that, Kenma. You know it feels good." The daemon whispers conspiratorially and Kenma has to refrain from pinching her flank. His eyebrow twitches as Takane presses her bulk against his leg. He flashes back to his earlier line of thought and his eyes glint with mirth as he watches the team pack up, Kuro pushing a cart of volleyballs to the storage closet. He pushes it before stepping onto the lowest bar and riding it a short ways before pushing off again. 

"Kenma, that's so mean!" Rika protests from her position on her back in the crook of Kenma's arm but he can feel that it's just protest for protest's sake. He looks down to see Takane staring at him, the black jaguar's eyes laughing. It seems Kuro's daemon was one step ahead of him. Kenma subtly reaches his free hand down and brushes it into the jaguar's thick yet short coat. At most, his hand feels tingly, but he knows it works by the sound of a crash. 

"Kuroo! What happened?" Kai exclaims, rushing to set the cart upright. Kuro lays on the ground, facing the ceiling with stars in his eyes. But they weren't from the fall. Suddenly he sits up, making Yaku jump back from where the libero had been examining Kuro. 

"Do it again!" He laughs, staring at Kenma from across the gym. He looks exhilarated, cheeks flushed a rosy color against his tan skin. Kenma can feel his lips wobble before he's laughing, unable to help himself. He scratches his hand up Takane's neck, enjoying the deep rumble the big car produced in lieu of a purr. Kuro falls back happily, oomphing the breath from his chest in the most addictive way. 

"What's happening?" Lev asks in a stage whisper as the rest of the team finishes cleaning the gym. 

"We'll tell you when you're older." Yaku sighs, shooing the first year off to go get the mood. "Just mop around the captain."

-

"I can't believe you never told me that that's how that feels. I feel robbed of the experience!" Kuro laments as they sit on Kenma's floor beside abandoned schoolwork. Takane is half sprawled against Kenma's lap as he strokes between her strong shoulder blades, and Rika is shamelessly asleep, letting Kuro's fingers tangle in her soft belly hair. 

"I... don't know why I didn't do it before. It's like that almost every time, Kuro. Like touching a live-wire or an exposed nerve. It's almost painful..." Kenma contemplates. "But it's soothing at the same time."

Kuro sighs happily, feeling the sparks dance between his shoulders. The words hang between them, but the silence is comfortable and familiar. Kenma knows it's uncommon for people to fully bare their souls to people they love, but he's grateful he can hold Kuro's. 


End file.
